


Liquor & Licentiousness

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Insert characters of your choice here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Some things endure.





	Liquor & Licentiousness

**Author's Note:**

> This serves for the letter L in the Alphabet Soup Challenge.

"So, hey, I put this old rye bread into a crock with some water a few months ago, and now it's fermented into beer."

"Where did you get extra rye bread from?"

"Never mind that, do you want to drink it & fool around?"

"Oh, ja, you bet!"

**Author's Note:**

> After all, a global epidemic cannot change *everything* that dramatically.


End file.
